


Baby, don't call me your friend

by ylc



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Humor, Irene and Molly dance too, John Plays Rugby, M/M, Miscommunication, Sherlock & Irene are BFF, Some pining, balletlock, but they tease each other a lot, or at least attempt of humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: Irene thinks all the dancing around their feelings John and Sherlock do is quite silly (if adorable).But then, she knows a thing or two about crushes.





	1. Inconvenient crushes

**Author's Note:**

> I really really need to stop doing this to myself. There’s only so many WIPs a girl should have but well...this idea came to me this morning while taking a shower and refused to leave me alone so… there goes my self restraint once more :P  
> I like the idea though, particularly because I’m trying something quite new! I love writing Irene, but I have never written something with her in a main role so… well, this should be fun ;)  
> In case you’re wondering about the fic’s title, it comes from Meghan Taylor’s song, “Title” since that’s how the inspiration came to me actually ;)  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Irene taps her foot impatiently, glancing at her watch for what feels like the millionth time. Molly offers her a shy smile with a shrug of her shoulders and the brunette sighs dramatically, glaring in Sherlock’s direction. The boy however remains as oblivious to her murdering glares as he has for the last fifteen minutes, since his whole focus remains on the rugby captain, John Watson.

Irene clears her throat loudly and Sherlock spares a quick glance in her direction, but quickly turns his attention back to his  _ friend _ . Irene glares some more, despite it having proved to be completely ineffective. Molly giggles quietly, covering her mouth and Irene’s stomach flutters pleasantly, but hurries to ignore it.

“That’s it, we’re leaving,” she announces loudly, finally getting Sherlock attention. “Don’t you have a practice to attend too, John?” she questions innocently, earning herself a glare from Sherlock.

“Ah, yes,” John says, glancing at his own watch. “I… umm… yes. I suppose I’ll… I’ll see you around, Sherlock.” He smiles winningly at the taller boy and Irene rolls her eyes at the way Sherlock practically swoons, smiling at his  _ friend’s  _ retreating back.

“Dear Lord, can’t you get a hold of yourself, Holmes?” she demands angrily, once John is well out of earshot. “We’re going to be late for practice  _ again _ .”

It’s Sherlock’s turn to roll his eyes. “You didn’t have to wait for me,” he points out as he follows the girls down the school halls and towards the dancing classroom. “I’m perfectly capable of finding my own way around the school.”

Irene huffs. “I’m not quite sure about that. If we didn’t wait for you, who can guarantee me you won’t end up getting lost into some closet with that Watson boy? I know that tends to happen  _ a lot  _ with him.”

Sherlock blushes to the root of his hair. “It’s not like that. We’re not like that.”

“Which means he’d die for it to be like that, but Watson is too dumb to notice,” Irene clarifies, turning to Molly who giggles cutely. Sherlock glares at both of them before stomping away, making both women laugh loudly.

Irene catches herself staring at the cute way Molly’s nose scrunches when she laughs and she turns away, ignoring the heating of her cheeks and suddenly feeling guilty for making fun of Sherlock.

After all, she knows a thing or two about silly crushes.

* * *

 

“And you have the gall to call me pathetic.”

Irene snaps back into attention, her cheeks on fire. Sherlock smirks at her and she hurries to turn around so she isn’t staring at Molly, who is looking in their direction questioningly. She glares at Sherlock, who just shrugs non committedly.

“It’s not quite the same, though,” Irene murmurs. “She’s actually straight, unlike your  _ friend. _ ”

Sherlock makes a face. “She has dreadful taste in men, though.”

Irene smirks, amused. “Oh, don’t be so hard on yourself,  _ Billy _ . You’re not that bad to look at.”

She laughs as the boy shoves her playfully, laughing louder as she loses her balance and lands on the floor. Mrs. Hudson’s call for attention resonates around the classroom a second later and she and Sherlock turn to look at the teacher guiltily.

After that, there’s not much chance to talk again.

And although Sherlock catches her staring at Molly a few more times, he keeps his thoughts to himself this time.

* * *

 

As usual, they end up at Sherlock’s house after practice. It’s closer to school and bigger than her or Molly’s place, so it seems like the logical place to hang out for a little while.

Today though, they’re not the only ones there.

Irene thinks it’s hilarious how both Holmes are so bad at this relationship business. She has never seen Mycroft Holmes acting so flustered and she keeps sending smug smirks in his direction as he attempts to shove his  _ date _ out of the house and out of  _ Sherlock’s and friends  _ sight (his words). The  _ date _ seems confused by Mycroft’s insistence they have to leave  _ right now _ , but he follows willingly enough after saying goodbye to them, leaving a very flustered Molly behind (to Irene’s endless frustration).

“Why is that you always develop crushes on gay men?” she asks as she pours them some water. Molly blinks innocently at her while Sherlock chuckles amusedly.

“What?”

“Well, first there was Sherlock, who couldn’t be more obvious if he carried a neon sign around saying  _ gay, _ ” Irene begins enlisting while Molly becomes even more flustered. “Then there was Jim… and we know how that went,” she continues as their friends make a face. “And now there’s Mycroft’s  _ boyfriend _ ,” Irene clarifies, enjoying Sherlock’s look of utter horror.

“He didn’t- Mycroft said-” Molly attempts to protest, but Irene rolls her eyes and interrupts her.

“Oh, come on. You can totally tell they’re banging. The whole ‘we were studying’ is a bunch of bullshit.”

“Irene!” Sherlock exclaims, now looking properly horrified/disgusted and the girl laughs merrily while Molly blushes profusely.

“He is handsome,” Molly murmurs, staring at her glass of water. “I just- I mean, even if you’re right… I think he’s quite handsome.”

“Yes,” Irene agrees. “Which is probably why Mycroft, the bloody Iceman, is banging him.”

“IRENE!” Sherlock yells once more and this time both women laugh merrily. “God, you’re awful friends,” Sherlock informs them very seriously, shivering in disgust. “I’m going to have nightmares for the next month or so.”

Irene shakes her head, amused. “Now, Sherlock, don’t be jealous. You could be doing the same if only you and John-”

“Oh, you mean like yourself and-”

“Don’t you dare,” Irene hisses while Molly looks between them, somewhere bemused and confused. Sherlock holds his head high, defiantly and so Irene has no other choice but concede defeat or risk her own  _ secret _ being exposed. “Fine,” she mutters darkly and Sherlock smirks smugly, turning to Molly and asking something about their chemistry homework.

Irene sighs, thankful for the change of subject but already planning a way to get her revenge on Sherlock for daring to even bring the subject up.

Although to be fair, she started it.

But that’s not really the issue, is it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thoughts anyone?  
> This fic might have to take the backseat for awhile, at least until I finish one of my WIPs. I’m thinking “Little lies and crazy plans” has 3 or 4 more chapters to go and “Priceless” has 2 or 3 so… well. It shouldn’t take me long to get back to it, but then if inspiration strikes… who knows? I might write something else sooner :P  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!


	2. What are friends for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s a new chapter! I’m having a bit of trouble with getting this flowing, but hopefully it’ll work out. I hope :P  
> Anyway, enjoy!

“There should a limit to the amount of pining a person can do.”

Molly giggles, shaking her head amusedly. They’re, once more, waiting for Sherlock to finish  _ talking  _ with John so they can head all together to their practice. Considering the spring recital is practically upon them, Mrs. Hudson has been very adamant on the fact that they should be in time, but that means nothing to the lovesick teen apparently and since Irene is  _ such a good friend  _ she has figured she ought to wait for him. Molly, actually being a good friend, stays too to limit the amount of teasing Irene does.

“I think it’s kinda cute,” Molly says after a while, since John and Sherlock continue their awkward flirting, completely ignoring the girls. “And it’s not like it’s unrequited. Sherlock is just very bad at flirting and John is even worse at picking up his cues.”

Sherlock snorts inelegantly at something John says and blushes furiously a second later. John is grinning brightly and Irene rolls her eyes once more, thinking this is getting ridiculous.

“It’d be in everyone’s best interest if Watson actually asked him out,” she says, crossing her arms over her chest. “God knows the boy hasn’t had a problem doing that when it came to the rest of the school, but apparently he becomes tongue tied when it involves Sherlock.”

“You gotta admit, Sherlock can be a little… intimidating,” Molly argues reasonably and Irene makes a noncommittal sound, which prompts another giggle from Molly. “Just because you never had a crush on him…”

Irene laughs. “Thank god for that! Luckily, boys don’t do anything for me. Unfortunate you’re not as lucky,” she adds with a wink, aiming to keep her tone lighthearted and somewhat succeeding.

Molly rolls her eyes dramatically. “Shame on you, Irene Adler,” she says, tone light and playful. “Assuming people is heterosexual just because all the crushes you know about have been on boys.”

Irene’s brain comes to an abrupt halt. Say what? “Molly Hooper! How is that we haven’t gossiped together about all the cute girls in our class then?”

Molly smirks. “Well, to be fair, I never actually told you or Sherlock about my other crushes; you deduced them yourselves. Also… it’d be weird.”

“Why?” Irene asks, hoping her ridiculous sudden jealousy isn’t showing. Molly observes her in silence for a beat, before shaking her head. “Oh, come on. I need to know if your taste in women is as horrid as your taste in men.”

Molly gives her an unamused stare and Irene smiles innocently, quickly sparing a quick look in Sherlock and  _ crush _ ’s direction: it’d be just her luck to have them finishing their  _ talk  _ when she’s in the middle of something with Molly.

“I mean, I haven’t- I just…” Molly is blushing and that’s downright adorable, even if Irene’s heart is clenching painfully. It’s silly, she knows; she had already convinced herself her interest would never be returned but she supposes this is different. Before, it was because Molly wasn’t interested in women as a whole, now it’ll be because she isn’t interested in  _ her  _ in particular _.  _

Maybe this isn’t a good idea, after all.

“I always thought Kate was very lovely,” Molly says and Irene’s lips curve upwards at the mention of her ex. Kate was all kind of lovely, but well… it just hadn’t worked between them. Although they’re still friends, of course. “And… umm… Janine?”

Irene hums approvingly, a small smile on her lips that she hopes doesn’t look as pained as it feels. “Well, I approve,” she states brightly, which makes Molly laugh once more. Just then, Sherlock  _ finally  _ notices the time and hurries to say goodbye to his  _ friend,  _ hurrying towards the dance classroom with Molly and Irene in tow.

All for the best, she supposes.

That conversation was indeed quite  _ weird. _

* * *

 

“How is that we never noticed?!” Irene demands loudly, plopping herself on the bed. Sherlock rolls his eyes dramatically, dropping his backpack by the door and sitting by his desk, one eyebrow arched.

“I certainly never saw that one coming,” he agrees pleasantly, making Irene glare. He smirks, leaning back on his seat. “So, now what?”

“I don’t know,” Irene replies dejectedly. “I don’t- I just- I have no idea!” Sherlock attempts to hold back a chuckle, which earns him a dark glare from the woman. “Oh, as if you had a leg to stand on, Mr.  _ We’re just friends. _ ”

“We are just friends,” Sherlock argues, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. Irene arches an eyebrow challengingly and he huffs. “I won’t deny I’d like for us to be more, but John isn’t interested.”

“Oh, he is,” Irene argues, sitting up. Discussing Sherlock’s  _ issues  _ has always been easier than discussing her own. “Molly thinks he’s just unsure how to approach you.”

Sherlock seems to think this over for a while and finally shrugs, pretending he doesn’t care. Irene rolls her eyes dramatically. “I don’t know what you want me to say,” Sherlock interrupts, before Irene can even open her mouth to say something else. “You’re the expert in seduction here. You figure something that works on Molly.”

Oh, if only it was that easy. “That’s not- I mean, I don’t-” she groans, burying her face in her palms. “I’m not good at this. Flirting is one thing, but I don’t… she’s my friend, you know?”

“And so you see my dilemma,” Sherlock says, tone teasing. Irene glares once more and so he simply smirks. “I really don’t know what to tell you, Irene. It sucks people doesn’t like you back, but what do you want to do?”

The girl sighs, running her fingers through her hair. She supposes he’s right, but she really doesn’t like this  _ doing nothing thing. _

This  _ crush  _ thing is truly horrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thoughts anyone?  
> It’s short, I know, but well… as I said, I’m having trouble figuring where this is exactly heading :P Hopefully, I’ll figure something out soon ;)  
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so any mistakes you find, please point them out! Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!  
> You can also find me in [tumblr](http://ylc1.tumblr.com/)  
> Also, if you like my work and have a few dollars to spare, you could [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A480QWC)  
> And if you would like me to write a fic for you, you can find out more information[here](http://ylc1.tumblr.com/post/158527457655/comissions-open)  
> 


End file.
